Messages & Memories
by Mayzing
Summary: The gang all go to Chicago because Austin's performing a show. He and Ally get into a big fight and everything seems lost. But When the bus crashes in Georgia, Ally is left with a severe case of amnesia. Will Austin find his true feelings for her?
1. Mixed Up

It was a ordinary afternoon at Sonic Boom … well, as ordinary as it could be in 102 degree weather. Ally was working her shift as usual, taking over for her dad who was at a luncheon with a friend. Ally just sighed. It was deserted in the store and assumed everyone was at the beach or the super air-conditioned Miami Mall. Her thoughts were interrupted as Dez and Trish came in through the doors. Dez was drenched from head to toe while Trish, who was wearing a waitress apron, was laughing almost to the point wear she was crying.

"A little sweaty much?" Ally stated sarcastically walking from behind the counter over the red-headed boy.

Dez looked back at her with a smirk. "I wish, I went in to Sam's Soda Shop to get a drink and accidentally tripped Trish …"

"On purpose." Trish denied.

"Whatever … then she took the soda sprayer thingy and sprayed me all over with Mountain Dew!"

Trish pushed him over to step in front. "Which, of course got me fired but I could care less. In fact what am I still wearing this for?" She took off the apron and whipped it behind her, unknowingly hitting Austin in the face.

"Ow …" Austin stated the fact that he was in the room as he nearly ran by Ally's side. Mainly because she was right under the air-conditioning vent. "So guys guess what!"

"Ooh they have invented time travel and a pirate has come to give me his treasure?" Dez guessed as everyone looked at him wierdly.

"_No_ …" Austin enunciated. "I meant I got us tickets to see Paramore, third row!" Austin showed the tickets as everyone started jumping all around in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Paramore! Are you serious Austin?" Ally babbled as Trish held her arm to keep her from freaking out. It was one of her favorite bands, it was her inspiration for writing songs.

"Yeah …" His voice faded off. "The thing is,"

"Whats wrong?" Ally asked.

"Well …"

"Hey!" Trish went over and yanked his shirt collar nearly sending him to the ground. "She asked you what was wrong!"

"Okay okay." Austin raised his hands in mercy.

Trish let go of him and whispered to Ally. "Just getting to the point …"

"Whats the bad news man? Does Hayley Willams have a physical disability where she can't kiss me?" Dez asked worriedly

"Yeah not gonna happen." Trish folded her arms and sent a glare at him.

"Well a guy can dream of more than jelly and gingerbread houses can't he?" Dez replied in the same tone.

"Anyway, I got the tickets and all, but the concert is in Chicago." Austin admitted.

"Chicago! Why'd ya buy tickets if its almost five states away from us!" Ally wondered in disbelief.

"Because I thought we could make it work somehow, it's a once in a life-time opportunity, and I know its your dream to meet your inspiration Ally. Because your mine." Austin smiled at her, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Awh! Thank you Austin, but I'll have to check with my dad first." Ally told him.

Austin waved his hand. "That's fine take all the time you need. By the way the coach bus leaves here tommarrow at nine thirty."

"Well thanks for the heads up!" Ally stated sarcastically as she heade upstairs to tell her dad.

Austin sighs and looks over at Dez. "Dude, you should probably change."

"Why?" Dez replied as he looks at his soda covered self. "If I get thristy later, I'll have free soda."

"Good point," Austin commented as Trish looked at them both disgustedly.

**Austin&&&&Ally.**

"Dad …" Ally stepped in nervously into her dad's room.

"Yes Allison?" Her dad Lester Dawson turned around from his computer desk to his daughter.

"You see, Austin got us tickets to see Paramore in C-Chicago and he's gonna get us a coach bus and everything but I was wondering if I could go?" Ally stammered, surprisingly not going into one of her usual panic attacks.

"What about money for food?"

"Actually, Austin has money from a gig he did at someone's party last week. And I have alot saved up from working so we've got it covered …"

Lester rubbed his chin and smiled at his daughter. "As long as you have a ride there, money, and call me everyday … I'll let you go."

Ally shrieked and ran over to her dad, hugging him. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Wait … isn't Austin the guy that played my drums with corndogs?"

"Umm …"

**Austin&&&&Ally.**

The next morning out in Sonic Boom parking lot, there was a coach bus waiting for them. They were all packed and ready to go. They were the only passengers on and it was not like a usual bus. It was more like a tour bus with two big beds, a couch, a kitchen, and a bathroom. There was even a small room with a piano in it in case Ally and Austin wanted to write a new song. They all piled on the bus all happy and ready to go.

"I am _so_ glad I quit my job at the roller rink to go with you guys to see Paramore!" Trish squealed as the bus started to leave.

"Well yeah but we're also going to see Austin perform too. Don't forget." Dez reminded as Austin smacked him on the arm.

"Wait what? Austin's going to perform?" Ally turned and glared at Austin. "Did you lie to us?"

"Ally its not what it sounds, we're just going on a small detour so I can perform one show." Austin tried to convince.

"Are we still going to see Paramore?"

"N-no … But you're going to see Austin Moon! Yay!" Austin smiled guiltly.

"But wait … you had tickets. You showed us!" Ally pointed a finger at him.

"Wait a flippin' minute …" Trish ran over to Dez and pulled something out of his pocket. "Aha! The trick your friends concert tickets. These were popular back at the two hours I worked at The Magic Hut."

Ally looked back at Austin with hurt in her eyes. "I can't believe you played me like that! How could you!"

"Ally, please its not what it sounds like!"Austin begged.

"Oh really, because it sounds like you set me up just to get me to come all the way to Chicago with you just to perform some show!"

"Okay … so maybe it is what it sounds like …" Austin mumbled.

"Just forget it!" Ally yelled. "Its over now … and so are we." Ally stood and ran out of the room a single tear running down her cheek.

Austin turned to face Trish and Dez. Dez was eating a bag of popcorn like there was no tommarrow.

"Woah dude, I felt like I was watching one of the Twilight movies," Dez exclaimed still chowing down the popcorn. Trish grabbed the popcorn out of his hand and started eating it while running after Ally.

Austin sighed putting his hand on his forehead. "What am I going to do now, Ally is one of my best friends I can't just lose her like that!"

Dez put a hand on his shoulder. "Well how do you feel about her?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. A part of me is telling me that we're friends and co-workers. But another part wants us to be more than that."

Suddenly his eyes opened wide. Did he just say what he thought he did? He couldn't really be developing feelings for Ally, could he? He was so confused that he just flopped down on the bed right behind him. He had to figure this , he began singing.

**There's no way I can make it without you, do without you, be here without you …**

He kept singing until he eventually fell asleep. Inside he was worrying, what would he do without Ally?

**Hi guys! I'm Mayzing, writer for the Suite Life Series community. I just fell in love with this show the first time I saw it, and thought maybe I should write a fanfiction for it. After hours of thinking this idea came to my head, it was a little hard writing Dez but I think it'll be okay. So I need your thoughts, should I continue? Thanks :) **


	2. Crash Bang Boom

"Austin … AUSTIN!"

Austin woke up, rolling off the small bed. He looked up at Dez who was holding a megaphone and grinning.

"_Dude_! What was that for?"

Dez shrugged in response. "We're already in Tallahassee, and its breakfast time … you've been asleep longer than a vampire."

Austin sat up and looked at his friend. "Vampires don't sleep."

"But vampire _bats_ do." Dez said in a 'duh' kind of tone. "So anyway, Tish and Ally are already in the restaurant. You coming in?"

"I don't know I'm tired and not that hungry," Austin was really afraid to face Ally. She was obviously angry and he didn't know if she would ever forgive him.

"It's a pancake house …"

"I'm up! I'm up!"

**Austin&&&&Ally.**

Inside the restaurant, things were awkward and quiet. Trish and Dez looked at each other trying to find some way to break the tension while Ally was just looking at her omlette in front of her and Austin was avoiding Ally's eyes in general.

"So, who wants to hear a funny joke? I got a good one from when I worked at The Joke Barn last month for a half an hour." Trish suggested. No one replied except Dez who raised his hand up in the air and screamed 'Me! Me!' Attracting looks from the rest of the customers and staff.

Tirsh scowled at Dez from across the table. She and Ally were sitting together and Dez and Austin were sitting together. Ally hadn't acknowledge anyone at the table. Eventually she spoke.

"Um, I think I forgot my … lotion in the bus. I'll be right back." And with that, she stood up and left the three in confusion.

"Is she still that mad? She can't hold this against me forever." Austin said shaking his head.

Trish replied. "I don't know you really hurt her Austin, she was crying till all hours last night."

"That was her!" Dez exclaimed. "Man I thought we were abucted by alien squrriels,"

Austin, though, did not pay attention to Dez's random outburst. "I really made her cry?"

Trish nodded. "Yeah, you know Ally is a really sensitive person, she thought you really cared and you played her."

"Of course I care! I just didn't really think that she'd mind that she'd really be seeing me instead of a famous band."

"Are you kidding! Paramore her _inspiration_! Of course she cares."

"Wow … I feel really bad now, is she really giving up on songwriting?" Austin asked with some worry.

"Yeah, you should talk to her." Trish suggested.

"I can't do that!" Austin nearly yelled.

"Why not?" Trish wondered, curiously folding her arms.

"Uh … because she might throw pickles at me!" Austin improvised as Trish just snarled and left.

"Ugh this sucks …" Dez commented.

"Tell me about it." Austin sighed.

"Well for starters, these pancakes aren't round! They're more like an ovalish shape …"

**Austin&&&&Ally.**

Three hours later the bus just arrived in Georgia, Ally just sat in her room, sulking. She still couldn't believe Austin lied to her like that! She knew she had only known him a few months, but still that wasn't something anyone would just do! Right? Ally was so confused as well. She was still super angry at Austin but at the same time, she was also feeling an almost undescribable feeling. It wasn't like pain and it wasn't like happiness. It was needing. It was like she needed to see Austin and laugh and talk and … and be with him. She had no idea why she was thinking of him like this. It had to be a small little crush, everyone had them.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Unconciously she said 'Come in!'. But as Austin entered through the doorway, she was pushing him saying 'Get out!'.

"Look Ally, we need to talk." He tried to speak as she was pushing him out the door.

"There's nothing to talk about Austin, its over!"

"No its not, please Ally just listen to me!" Ally decided to take mercy on him and let him speak.

"Fine, what is it?" she asked annoyed.

"Ally, you've got to understand, I made a mistake. Everyone does."

"Oh you don't think I understand?" Ally argued back. "You _lied_ that's not a mistake."

"For the _millionth_ time, I'm sorry!" He told her as her expression softened.

"Fine, I forgive you." She answered in monotone.

"Oh thank goodness!" Austin beamed. "I thought I wouldn't have a new song in forever!"

"Wait a minute …" Ally processed. "Are you just using me for my songwriting ?"

"No! Of course not," Austin urged. "Ally your not just my songwriter, you're my friend."

Ally sighed. "Austin, I forgive you. But please promise me no more fibbing."

"Okay, I won't lie any more."

Ally smiled. "Awesome, so what are you performing."

Austin shrugged. "I don't know yet, maybe everything we've written so far."

"So like … a whole concert," Ally smiled. "You've never done that before."

"I know. But like they say the show must go on." He grinned leaving ut the door. But he stoppped halfway and turn. "Thanks Ally."

She scrunched up her face. "For what?"

"Ya know …" Austin strided over to her. "For being a great friend and songwriter. And I'm sorry that I lied to you 'bout seeing Paramore."

Ally smiled at his confession. "Its okay, Paramore would've been a dream come true to see … but you're just as wonderful."

"Thanks," Austin said grinning. "Ally you're an awesome friend." He held his arms out for a hug.

Ally gladly returned it, though she felt a pang in her heart whyen he mentioed the word 'friend'. She would get over it soon though, she thought. Obviously since Austin didn't like her like that, she would forget him and move on. It seemed super hard, but she knew it wasn't. Austin didn't like her. Thing were better as friends …

**Austin&&&&Ally.**

"Wow, these peppers are as hot as Miami in July!" Dez exclaimed chowing down on a 'pepper'.

Trish smirked. "That's because it's a jalapeno." She informed him as he immeadately spit it out, hitting Austin on the head. However he didn't notice. He was sitting on the bed, staring off into space.

Trish walked over to him and leaned into his ear. "AUSTIN!" For the second time that day Austin fell off the bed onto the floor.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For just sitting there, I mean at least _I _work. Then get fired, but still …" Trish pointed out.

"Yeah what were you thinking about?" Dez asked.

"Well me and Ally just officially made up eighteen minutes ago, and I keep feeling guilty about lying to her."

"So?"

"_So_, I want to make it up to her. When were done with the song were working on and perform it, I'm going to try and use the money to get her tickets to see it."

"_Aw_, that's so sweet!" Trish put a hand on her heart.

"Thanks Trish, I really-," Austin started.

Trish pushed him to the door. "No chatty now! Go work on your song!"

Austin went over to the door, but before he could open it just an inch … CRASH!

**Cliff Hanger! Yeah I'm evil … I know. So I could feel my heart swell when I read all your amazing reviews 3 I was continuing but was so busy I only got to write a few words each day. I will try and get the next chapter up in the next two weeks or so :) EXTREME THANK YOU TO YOU GUYS! See ya later alligators ;)**

**-Mayzing**


	3. Facing the Facts

_"Yeah what were you thinking about?" Dez asked._

_"Well me and Ally just officially made up eighteen minutes ago, and I keep feeling guilty about lying to her."_

_"So?"_

_"So, I want to make it up to her. When were done with the song were working on and perform it, I'm going to try and use the money to get her tickets to see it."_

_"Aw, that's so sweet!" Trish put a hand on her heart._

_"Thanks Trish, I really-," Austin started._

_Trish pushed him to the door. "No chatty now! Go work on your song!"_

_Austin went over to the door, but before he could open it just an inch … CRASH!_

**Austin&&&&Ally.**

The bus had skidded off the highway and into a ditch. They almost rolled but luckily didn' front end of the vehicle was crushed as it collided with a tree. Trish and Dez were knocked to the ground and got a little scratched up. Trish struggled to get up and Dez immeadiately took her hand and helped her up.

"Trish! Are you okay?"

She coughed in response. "Yeah I'm fine … thanks so much for helping me." They hugged for a few seconds then pulled back with disgusted looks on their faces when they realized what they were doing.

"Wait? Where's Austin and Ally?"

Austin, meanwhile, had collapsed into the room when they had crashed. He fell on the floor and hit his head but it only took him two minutes to figure out where he was and what happened. He stood up rubbing the back of his head where he fell. All of a sudden, his heart stopped as he saw a scary sight in front of him.

"D-Dez! Trish! Help!" Austin screamed as best he could in his state of shock. Ally was sprawled on the ground in front of him. There was a huge gash on her forehead with blood seeping out. She seemed unconscious.

"Austin! Whats wrong-, Ally!" Trish panicked as she ran to her best friend's side along with Dez.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I came in here and fell during the crash so I didn't see what had happened!" Austin replied, his tone the same as Trish. Dez could almost swore that he saw tears in his best friend's eyes.

"Did someone get the driver?" Trish asked as Dez ran out to find him. Austin just sat by Ally, shocked that something like this had happened. _Why am I so upset?_ He thought to himself. _I'm mean I'm worried about her because shes my friend …right?_ Austin felt his heart twinge at the sight of her. How could he have not known from the beginning? He couldn't stand to loose his partner. There was no Austin unless there was an Ally …

Dez had came back with the driver, who was miraculously okay as well. "Is everyone okay?"

"Not everyone …" Trish answered in a watery voice. Austin knew she was gonna break into tears any second. And he thought that he might too.

"I already called an ambulance and told them what happened just in case," The driver exclaimed. "There should be here any minute." He said rushing out the door in search for them.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Dez asked worried.

"I don't know …" Trish whispered sobbing. Dez automatically put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

Austin just slumped his shoulders, never feeling so helpless in his whole life. They haven't even started writing their new song together yet. He wiped a stray tear from his eye and studied Ally's face. She just laid there so peacefully, almost to the point where she looked dead. But she was still breathing, and he was praying that she would stay like that.

At that moment, the sounds of sirens could be heard and five paramedics came in and collected Ally's body from the ground. Putting her on a stretcher. With this, Austin looked up and ran out the door followed by Trish and Dez

"W-wait!" Austin yelled running after the police men. "Please can I go with her to the hospital?" He asked.

The police officer turned qround and saw Austin's pleading eyes. "What's your relation? Are you her brother?"

Austin sighed. "No, she's my best friend …" At that moment, Trish and Dez caught up to see what all the chaos was about. "And so are they."

"Okay, but just don't stand in the doctor's way, because your friend needs some serious medical attention," He was interrupted by Trish sobbing in response. "I'll have to ask ya three more questions when we get to the hosiptal."

Dez, Trish, and Austin just nodded and rushed into the ambulance where their best friend lie. A few minutes later, they got to a hospital in nearby Atlanta. They rushed Ally in, demanding Austin, Trish, and Dez to stay in the waiting room. A doctor had come and checked all of them out to to make sure they were okay, and they were. The majority of the time was spent by the three talking.

"Who is going to call Ally's dad?" Dez asked. The three were on a couch side by side. Trish wasn't even talking. Austin was and Dez could tell he was really worried. He knew he had to talk to his best friend.

"He already knows …" Austin said. "He's catching the next flight up here tommarrow."

Dez nodded in response. Trish had excused herself to use the bathroom so Dez scooted closer to Austin.

"Hey man, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Ally …" He replied staring at his hands. Dez raised his eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"Austin I may be random, and silly, and sort of a bozo and most definitely a-,"

"Can we please get to the point!" Austin interrupted.

"Okay, my point is that everyone can see how worried you are about Ally. I mean I thought you were scared about ruining your friendship?"

Austin rested his head in his hands. "I was and I still am. The thing is I didn't like her that way, we were just really close friends. But after the accident, its sort of mixed emotions. Maybe it opened my eyes to my true feelings." Austin explained sighing.

"Wow …." Dez said. "That was beautiful, I've got exactly what you need. Tissues, Zaliens 3, and peanuts." Dez exclaimed as he pulled all three items out of his backpack.

"How are we even gonna watch Zaliens 3. Theres no DVD player in here," Austin pointed out.

"Yeah, well I came prepared," Dez replied pulling a DVD player from his roomy backpack.

"Hey guys, any news on Ally?" Trish reappeared around the corner, her eyes still puffy and red.

"No …"

At that moment two police officers came down the hallway towards the trio. The one that they were talking to earlier stood in front and spoke. "Hey, are you kids alright?"

All three looked at him and nodded.

"May I talk to you three real quick?"

They stood up and followed the officers in a room. The other officer finally spoke. "What are your names?"

"Austin Moon."

"Patricia Rodriguez."

"Dez."

The officers just looked at him, then each other. "Well …" The same one spoke. "I'm Officer Ryan, and this is Officer Carter … we would like to ask you some questions on what you remember about the accident. Now we have contacted Mr. Dawson and he'll be here tommarrow. Are your parents in contact?"

"Mine know," Trish spoke up.

"Mine don't care …" Dez nearly whispered.

"What about you kid?" Officer Ryan asked Austin.

Austin kept looking at the ground. "My mom knows …"

"What about your dad?"

Austin stayed quiet.

"So what happened before the accident?"

"Well," Trish started. "Austin made an arrangement to perform a concert in Chicago, so we all decided to go and we must have slipped off the road somehow."

"And does anyone know what Ms. Dawson was doing before the accident had took place?"

"She was playing her piano."

The officers stood up. "Okay thanks kids, y'all take care now, ya hear?"

Austin, Dez, and Trish could only just nod.

**Austin&&&&Ally.**

About an hour later, the doctor came out to the waiting room and everyone immeadiately stood up.

"Is she okay?" Austin asked.

"Shes out of surgery, yes. However, she did suffer a horrible blow to the head and is in a coma." He said sorrowly.

Trish, Austin, and Dez's faces fell, and Trish started crying again.

"Do you know what caused it?" Dez asked while holding on to a sobbing Trish.

"It looks like she severly hit her head on the piano … I'm sorry …" The doctor walked away.

Austin couldn't believe it, out of all the things that could've happened in the crash … her love of music might kill her? He sat back down with Trish and Dez.

"So what do we do now?" Dez wondered. All of their eyes were filled with tears.

Austin shrugged. "Just wait … wait and hope for the best."

The three caught up in a group hug … but it seemed incomplete without the fourth person.

**Yeah I know it's a depressing chapter but I am trying that filler chapter thing. I'm always rushing into stories too fast so I have to try this. I can not be sorry enough that I haven't uploaded, and of course I'm gonna go with the cliché excuse. I am super busy, I am in a play and have to keep up with school and fundraising and its just a huge jumble right now. Sooo sorry :( Free virtual cookies anyone? Hehehe? Alright so how am I doing? I promise you guys that there will be no character deaths. Love you guys sooo much! Thanks for putting up with me :) **

**-Mayzing**


	4. Ups and Downs

Two days had gone by already. Ally was okay but still not showing signs of awaking any time soon. Lester had gotten there the first day and had gotten a hotel for him and his daughter's three best friends. He was just as depressed as the rest of them. They spent everyday at the hospital hoping and waiting for Ally to wake up. While Lester was out making a phone call, the three gathered in Ally's room. Trish and Dez sat on a two person couch on Ally's right and Austin sat in a chair on her left. The room was decorated with 'Get Well' balloons and flowers. No one knew what was going to happen once this was over. It was the middle of July, but everyone decided to stay in Georgia until Ally was all better. Everyone stared at Ally. Almost as if they were waiting for her to awaken from a enchanted spell. .

Trish sighed. "I just want this to be over already! I just want things to go back to normal!" Dez nodded in agreement.

"Guys?" Austin spoke up. "Do you think this was all my fault?"

"Of course not buddy, you couldn't have known the bus was going to crash." Dez answered.

"No … I mean it was my idea to go to Chicago, then I lied to her and I was a bad friend, and now we don't even know if she's going to come out of this alive," He choked on a sob and tried to pull himself together.

"Don't worry Austin," Trish seemed more relaxed than before. "She'll be okay, we just need to think of the happy memories."

"Yeah we've definitely had some crazy ones." Dez said as they looked up.

"_Dez! Austin! How many times have I told you two not to goof off in the store?" Ally walked by the two boys who were in the middle of playing frisbee with a tambourine. _

"_Let me see …" Dez thought, counting his fingers. _

"_Dude? She was making a point." Austin stated. _

"_Hmm, I got eighty four." _

"_Guess who got a job at the toy store?" Trish announced from the doorway. _

"_That kid who is a video producer and has a backpack full of the most normal things you would find-," Dez was cut off by Trish. _

"_Not you bozo! I meant me,"_

"_Oh that makes so much more sense …"_

_Austin turned to his partner. "But seriously Ally, you need to learn how to have fun." _

"_What? Hehe, I know how to have fun for your information." Ally stated with her arms crossed. _

"_Sorting your socks by color doesn't count," Trish noted. _

_Dez walked up next to Trish. "Shes right, I mean I don't color corrdinate my socks and I'm just fine." He showed everyone his one orange and one purple sock. _

_Trish slapped his arm. "Thanks for not proving my point." _

_Ally spoke up. "Well my point is that I know how to have fun!" _

"_Prove it." Austin smirked at her. _

_And with that Austin and Ally ran out the door, tossing the tambourine back and forth like a frisbee until it was finally time to stop_.

It was one of Austin's favorite moments with Ally. He was now beginning to understand that some of the best moments of life can be taken away just like that. He regretted not finding out his feelings sooner. But then again what would she say about it? For all he knew she only liked him as a friend. And after this disaster … who knows if she ever will.

He looked up to see Dez and Trish staring at him. "What?"

"We asked if you wanted to get some lunch with us." Trish said.

"Oh … no thanks, I'm not hungry,"

"C'mon, its not the hospital cafeteria this time," Dez said in a convincing tone.

"I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?"

Trish could see that he needed some alone time so she dragged Dez out of the room. And there Austin was. Alone. With his partner. He had been trying to write a song for Ally. He had random lyrics bouncing through his head, but they just didn't fit. Austin couldn't do it without her. She had to make it through this, for him. After sulking for a few more minutes, he felt a twitch in his hand and his heart started beating erractically. Ally's hand moved. Austin moved closer to the bed, trying to observe any other signs of waking. Soon enough, her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked confused and Austin figured that she was in the hospital for nearly four days. She wouldn't know what happened. She really wouldn't.

"Ally! Your awake!" Austin was jumping with enthusiasm he quickly got a nurse to check on her. Austin ran over to the restaurant across the street to tell Trish, Dez, and Lester the exciting news. Soon enough, they were all back at the hospital gathered around Ally, who smiled at her dad and Trish but seemed to ignore Austin and Dez. The nurse started asking her questions about the accident.

"Do you remember anything prior to the accident?"

Ally, still look confused, tried to think. "Uh, I remember that Trish and I were at school and I just tried out for the school play and I was wondering if I was going to make the lead role or not."

Trish looked at Ally with a weird expression. "Ally, that was when we were eleven …"

"No that was last week," Ally argued. "Dad, where's mom?"

Everyone froze. Ally's mom had died from cancer when she was twelve. Her last memory was from when she was eleven, and she said it was last week. This can only mean one thing …

"Can I talk with you guys in the hallway for a minute?" The nurse asked putting down her clipboard and telling Ally to get some rest.

Once they were in the hallway, everyone's expression was worried. "What is it?"

The nurse kept it short and straight to the point. "Shes got amnesia. Because she hit her head on the piano and she lost consciousness for a week or so. There is some affected brain damage causing her to lose some recollection of her memory."

Everyone was not sure what to say. Lester broke the silence. "How serious is it?"

"Well, I'll have to ask her more questions before we know for sure. It seems like she remembers things like school, and her friend, and her family so she knows the basics, which is good,"

"But?"

The nurse bit her lip and looked up at Trish. "When did you meet your friend?"

"When we were 5." Trish responded automatically.

"And when did her mom pass?"

"When she was eleven, a couple of months after she tried out for that play …" Lester said.

The nurse nodded in understanding. "Okay then. If she thinks her mom is still alive, then we can only assume that she remembers everything up until she was eleven years old. Everything past that she doesn't remember."

Austin's breath hitched at this statement. Everyone looked at him and he just dismissed their stares with a wave of his hand.

"Anyway, you are allowed to visit Ms. Dawson. But I'll be back later to ask her more questions." With that, the nurse walked away. Leaving everyone in shock.

"We will be leaving back to Miami tommarrow." Lester told the kids. "I need to get her back home."

Trish, Dez, and Austin nodded and Lester walked away to check with the doctors.

"At least she's awake." Trish sobbed in relief. "Imagine, we can go back to Miami, and have fun, and have the rest of the summer to ourselves."

"Maybe just you and Ally …" Austin mumbled hanging his head.

"Austin are you okay?"

Austin shook his head. "Can't you see guys? Ally doesn't remember her mom, she doesn't remember these past four years, and she doesn't remember me …" His voice tone started off as aggravated and transferred into sad.

Trish patted Austin on the shoulder. "Its okay Austin, she'll eventually regain her memory back. Until then we have to play along."

"Yeah but when she finds out that her mom is really gone, it can cause a feeling of false manipulation that will backfire into a serious state of self-denial …" Trish and Austin look at Dez unbelievably. "What? Can I not be smartish too?"

**Austin&Ally&Austin&Ally&Austin&Ally&Austin&Ally**

Ally sat in her hospital bed, reading a book. Austin hesistantly walked in, smiling to see that Ally was reading. Something she loves to do. She smiled at his presence.

"Hi, you must be one of Trish's friends …"

"I guess you can say that," Austin responded. "I'm Austin Moon and the other guy is my best friend Dez Worthy."

"I'm Ally Dawson. Its weird that we haven't met. You and Trish seem to have known eachother a while."

"Yeah. I'm around. So your dad said that we are going back to Miami tommarrow. Do you think you'll be ready?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah. According to my dad, I guess I was going to concert with him and I decided to bring along Trish and she brought you guys. But we crashed and I hit my head. I can't remember anything since I was eleven but I'm fifteen now."

"Yeah .." Austin was lost for words.

Ally looked around. "A lot has changed in four years, I'm sorry did I know you?"

Austin didn't know how to answer that. "Uh yeah, I was in second grade with you and we know each other pretty well."

"Oh." Ally's cheeks turned a bright pink. "Well I'm sorry I don't remember you …"

Austin couldn't reply.

**Can I admit how sorry I am? Cause I really am. I've been having writers block with this story and I've been trying to write as much as I could. Thanks to ALL of you. My sincere gratitude. I think I know where to go from here. I started a new story which I would really appreciate reviews. I know it looks stupid but its way better than it looks I promise. Its called "Around The World". I would really appreciate it if you guys could check it out. Thanks! :)**

**-Mayzing **


End file.
